riffipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Verma
Verma was an experimental band from Chicago, Illinois. Active between 2010 and 2015, the five individuals that composed Verma were an improvisational collective with heavy emphasis on krautrock, psychedelic, space rock, drone and electronic to scratch the surface. The band emphasized haunting vocal melodies, sweeping synthesizers and double guitar melodies with a mindset for the freeform. Among a host of improvisation cassettes and other releases, the band released four official albums between 2012 and 2015, three of them through Chicago label Trouble In Mind. History Verma formed in early 2010, with their earliest known show on 8 April 2010 (With Catacombz, Possible Fathers).Verma Facebook Establishing a freeform sound and the knack for recording one-take live sessions, the quintetreleased two cassette tapes in 2010. The first self-titled release (Plus Tapes, 2010) offers a mix of improvised first takes recorded to cassette in their practice space. The second, Salted Earth (Priority Male, 2010), features tracks from their live set recorded at Pieholden Suite Sound. A third improv cassette known as Verma II saw release in 2011 along with a mini-tour through the Midwest USA. The band performed in Chicago with local and touring acts throughout 2012. With a triple split cassette via Paramita to start the year before self-releasing their debut album EXU on 6 October 2012. 2013 would see more shows and two releases: A 7" single in the Spring entitled Ragnaraak along with their second studio album Coltan, released on 3 June 2013 (The release party being at The Burlington Bar with ONO and Herbcraft).Facebook Event The band would perform more frequently, eventually touring in 2014 leading up to the release of their third album Sunrunner on 9 June 2014 (Release party at The Empty Bottle with Crosss and Morgan Delt). Gaining praise from critics with their recent releases the band would not stay away from recording for long although the respective members would concentrate on other projects over time. Following a West Coast tour the next year and a handful of shows the band quietly broke up not long after the release of Mul.Apin on 13 November 2015 (Friday The 13th). Whitney Johnson would concentrate on her solo project Matchess along with Simulation and working with the likes of Riley Walker and Circuit Des Yeux. Johnny Caluya would start a new project in 100 Years of Solid 'Tude with members of The Hood Internet. TJ Tambellini would embark on a solo project known as Topian Xome. Discography Studio Albums * EXU (2012, Self-Released) * Coltan (2013, Trouble In Mind) * Sunrunner (2014, Trouble In Mind) * Mul.Apin (2015, Trouble In Mind) Other Releases * Verma (Cassette Demo) (2010, Plus Tapes) * Salted Earth (Cassette Demo)(2010, Priority Male) * Verma II (Cassette Demo) (2011, Self-Released) * Split (Split With Soundings, Shapers) (2012, Paramita) * Ragnaraak (7" Single) (2013, HoZac) Members * Rob Goerke - Bass (2010 - 2015) * Zach Corn - Drums (2010 - 2015) * Whitney Johnson - Keyboards, Viola, Vocals (2010 - 2015) * Johnny Caluya - Guitar, Keyboards, Vocals (2010 - 2015) * TJ Tambellini - Guitar, Keyboards, Vocals (2010 - 2015) Tours * 2011 Mini-Tour (2011) * Sunrunner Tour (2014)Facebook EventAccessed 14 July 2018 * 2015 West Coast Tour (2015) External Links *Verma Bandcamp *Album Trailer References Category:Band Category:Experimental Rock Category:Krautrock Category:Psychedelic Rock Category:Chicago Category:Illinois Category:USA Category:Space Rock Category:Drone